El genio Hyuga
by AkiraPili
Summary: Un pequeño Oneshot dedicado a nuestro genio Hyuga. Pasen y denle una oportunidad n.n


**-Nota:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

**-Advertencia:** mmm Creo que ninguna, tal vez sólo falta de talento de parte de la autora XD

Este es un pequeño One-shot dedicado a uno de los mejores personajes de Naruto, el difunto genio Hyuga T_T (¡porqueee!)

Disfrute haciéndolo, y espero que también disfruten leyéndolo.

.

One-Shot.

.

Neji, el genio Hyuga.

.

Porque el primer día de academia de Neji Hyuga, fue meramente especial en la vida de este destacado Shinobi. Y vale la pena relatarlo.

.

Aquel particular lunes de la semana, cierto castaño de ojos perla se levantó temprano en su habitación, a pesar de tener apenas cinco años de edad, el pequeño Hyuga era más autosuficiente que cualquier niño de su edad, aprender a madurar el triple de rápido, es una de las consecuencias de ser huérfano, que en su caso era sinónimo de estar solo.

Preparo su desayuno, comió en el más absorto y abrumador silencio, y a las siete empunto salió vestido, limpio, y listo.

En la puerta no lo esperaba nadie, nadie le desearía que tuviera un buen día, nadie lo acompañaría o le daría consejos para su primer día. Estaba solo.

Camino con dirección a la Academia Ninja se encontró con más de tres niños que iban a su misma dirección, claro, juntos a sus padres. Él, él sólo puso su mente en blanco y camino con la frente alta sin mirar a nadie. Recordó los consejos que le dieron los miembros de su Clan la noche anterior cuando cenaban en el comedor. *Espero que hagas un buen trabajo, Neji* fueron las duras y casi amenazantes palabras que le dedicó Hiashi. *Suerte mañana, Neji-sama* dijo a tartamudeos la mojigata de Hinata.

Los recuerdos desaparecieron cuando frente a él, se abría paso todo el esplendor de la Academia Ninja de Konoha. Se sentó cerca de la puerta y espero a la hora de la entrada.

.

-¡Bienvenidos a la Academia Ninja de Konoha! Fundada por el Segundo Hokage, para enseñar las artes ocultas de nuestros shinobis y kunoichis. Mi nombre es Iruka y seré su maestro. -Con esas palabras inicio la larga mañana de todos los niños en la Academia.

El salón completo estaba repleto de los más expectantes y nerviosos niños de Konoha que ansiaban destacar y tener un gran primer día.

-Primero vamos a presentarnos. –dijo Iruka.

Neji no pudo evitar chasquear la lengua con notable desagrado. Odiaba ese tipo de formalidades que le hacían perder el tiempo.

El primero en presentarse fue un entusiasta y extraño niño llamado Rock Lee, niño que confeso no poseer chakra, pero si muchas ganas de convertirse en el más fuerte ninja de su generación.

"Sí, claro" pensó el arrogante niño Hyuga, ante la última declaración del pelinegro, como si eso fuera a pasar con un miembro del Clan Hyuga en juego.

Enseguida una ola de burlas se escucharon, todas dirigidas al "patético" niño raro y soñador.

-¡Silencio! –exclamo Iruka molesto con la crueldad de todos en el salón.

Después de eso Neji no presto más atención a nadie, hasta que la niña sentada junto a él se paró, ya casi era su turno.

-Mi nombre es Tenten. –dijo la niña castaña de dos coletas educadamente. –Yo deseo algún día ser tan fuerte como Tsunade-sama. –dijo casi como si ya fuera un hecho que lo será. -Y demostrar que las mujeres somos tan fuertes como los hombres. –declaró la niña entusiasta y con un puño en alto.

Neji encarno una ceja, algo extrañado de conocer a una niña tan entusiasta y segura de sí misma. Hasta esa edad de su vida sólo trato con Hinata y Hanabi, y ambas chicas eran retraídas y tímidas, para nada comparadas con la castaña que tenía ahora, como compañera.

Tenten se sentó con el mentón alto mientras una ola de murmullos también la azotaban a ella. Desde ahí, Neji pudo ver como el niño llamado Lee le levantaba a Tenten el pulgar en alto y le sonreía aprobatoriamente.

Era su turno.

Se paró tranquilamente, y la nota de nerviosismo que todos los demás presentaron a la hora de presentarse, Neji, para nada lo demostraba. Él se veía tan fresco y tan malditamente arrogante que desde el momento que los niños lo vieron, chasquearon la lengua con desagrado, por otro lado las niñas se sonrojaron al ver lo atractivo que era. Enseguida todos notaron como Neji Hyuga era poseedor de una arrogancia infinita, como si estuviera convencido de que no hubiera cosa más importante que él, en ese momento.

-Mi nombre es Hyuga Neji. –dijo él tan serio y altivo que constaba creer que ese carácter pertenecía a un niño de tan solo cinco años de edad. Y sin nada más que decir se sentó.

Iruka se quedó unos segundos sin decir nada más, aun sorprendido con la actitud del Hyuga. Después de unos segundos en los que nadie hablo, Iruka al fin encontró su voz.

-Bien, a continuación un pequeño entrenamiento.

.

-¿Quién se cree ese chico Hyuga? –protestaba un niño de cabellos castaños. –Actuando como si fuera el rey del mundo.

-Él es sólo de la rama secundaria, debería ser más como…

-Como un esclavo. –añadió otro malicioso niño de ojos verdes.

-Sí, exacto como un esclavo. –asintieron los otros dos.

Y a sólo un metro de ellos, Neji juraba hacerlos pagar.

.

Todos los niños del salón se encontraban rodeando un círculo pintado en el suelo. La instrucción, era simple, dos se enfrentaría y el primero en caer o salir del círculo perdía.

Iruka señalo al niño de ojos verdes de comentarios ofensivos primero, pues este se encontraba haciendo alboroto en su fila. Y Neji no titubeo ni un segundo en ofrecerse voluntario para ser su oponente.

Los otros miraban atentos lo que sería el combate, el niño de ojos verdes era gordo y grande, Neji era tan solo como cualquier otro de su edad, las probabilidades para el gordo eran mejores que para el Hyuga.

Y con una señal empezó el combate.

El primero en probar su según él "demoledora fuerza" fue el niño gordo, que creyó que con un simple empujón mandaría a volar al arrogante castaño. Y los otros niños esperaban lo mismo, esperaban ver al Hyuga en el suelo y humillado.

Pero Neji esquivo con destreza el lento y torpe ataque, y con tres simples golpes, el niño gordo estaba tirado en el suelo fuera del círculo.

La multitud quedo en silencio, hasta que Rock Lee exclamo entusiasta alabando a Neji, mientras también gritaba que lo consideraría como un potencial rival. Neji no espero que Iruka dijese nada y se apartó del grupo enseguida. No sin antes escuchar de la boca de Tenten decirle.

"Neji, el genio Hyuga."

Y por primera vez en el día, Neji dejó escapar una fugaz sonrisa.

*Genio*

Sí, sonaba bien.

.

.

.

Notas de la autora: ¿Y qué les pareció? ¿Merezco un rewiev? ¿Sólo uno para hacerme feliz?


End file.
